Session 06
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Anna * a blue carnival woman * Café Regina, Power of Coffee * Fake Chase * Frank * a girl, with Manfred * Javier * Jimmy Rogers * Kaan Dietsch * the police * Water Guy Game Notes The Gourmand spent 4 DMP, 1 RMP. Game Log It's an hour until the Witching Hour. The cliffhanger from last sessions has not happened. The girl who was with Manfred reports to Candy (led last session by a desire to repent). They met in a bar, one thing led to another, but she has fuzzy memories because they had their fun during the Witching Hour. Also the sex was kind of rough, given that he's a cat-man. Having gotten all the good bits out of her, the Familia puts her under protection. Candy abuses her Anchor. Two pieces of information from security: Two people have entered the Chancel, one while security was sleeping. One is the Café Regina. One is a nondescript guy who people have lost. The Gourmand tracks waterboy to a warehouse. Half an hour ago, various gang members met to discuss something. They were all riled up by some indistinct figure and went off to go smash up and rob places. No one's memories of the event are clear. The Gourmand sets the police to get ready for the violence. Unless helped, it's going to be an even fight. The Gourmand tells the police to gather up, and gives them preservation miracles. Frank also tracked the waterboy to the warehouse. He was the drunk guy that the Gourmand had been tracking. Café Regina comes by the Crawfish Basket to talk about Dubai. Janice, the Keeper, and Larkspur are there. Poppies are the flower of Sacrifice. Seems like Dubai was enchancelled by the wasp before it was killed. Is it a Chancel without an Imperator? The Familia doesn't know why it's not back. She really came to ask about what happened to Gregorance, Hedonism's former Imperator. Larkspur totally tells her that the Familia ate him. *anime sweatdrop* The Café Regina seems surprised at the Rite of Rescue here. They know that some people will be upset by this; most likely the Familia of the Imperator himself. Candy leads fake Chase to a good, hedonistic bar, then goes off to hide and wait. She's rustling up a posse. Right when the Witching Hour starts, she takes the new drug. John Smith and the Gourmand break into the warehouse. There are a few people in the office. One looks like a grizzled biker and is named Jimmy Rogers. One looks like a young Hispanic man and is called Javier. John busts in. They weren't expecting him. He takes down Javier. The Gourmand comes in, and they begin talking about missing dinner. There is some banter back and forth. Neither of these two guys can be divined via divination miracles. John could tell that the biker was not lying. They know that he is working for someone, but won't tell who. Battle time (as the Witching Hour starts). The Gourmand eats Javier. John tells the biker that his only hope to live through the Witching Hour is to tell them who he works for. The room fills with freezing gas. John grabs Jimmy and plunges out the window, while an earthquake brings down the building. John tries to rip the top of Jimmy's skull off to read his brain physically; this fails. "Last chance." "Not by a long shot." The Gourmand chomps on him to begin eating him. (1 AMP for Penetration.) The Witching Hour begins. Larkspur follows to where the woman escaped. The guy with the white eye is there, talking to someone who looks like a homeless swamp dweller. After the Witching Hour ends... The man talking with Kaan is gone. Larkspur continues to sass/insult Kaan. Kaan was there to meet with someone about some disturbances in the local werefolk. He managed to leave without any of Larkspur's pixies keeping an eye on him. The werefolk were feeling conflicted between their urges and what they feel is right. The man the Gourmand was eating is just a biker. What do we remember of the Witching Hour? * The Gourmand ate a lot of things, running around, eating a lot of things, trying to discover something. * John tricked a lot of people out of things that they loved. Starting clean-up of the local earthquake that happened during the fight at the warehouse. The gang war is happening, and now the monsters from the swamp join in. The Gourmand spends an SMP to divine the root of all the hostilities. Monsters raging against civilization. Gangs want stuff. Cops want revenge. Citizens want self-defense. A lot of the people fighting are intoxicated -- gangs and citizens. Gangs want to take over. Want glory and mayhem. Monsters are tired of being marginalized. Citizens are overreacting (with some intoxicated). The Familia solves the issue with a Major Creation of Apathy (towards the sources of their anger) and a Major Creation of Hedonism (towards the desire to sleep or go home). It sinks in a moment later that all of the guards and sentries are asleep, too. John wants to go follow up with some of the criminals. The Keeper, after dropping Janice off and sending Kaan home, noticed that two people are heading purposefully somewhere other than home. Candy is tooling around town with fake Chase after promising that she's gonna take him home. John: "You've got to help me. I was at the meeting, but I don't remember anything that happened in the last three hours. Can you tell me what was going on?" Jimmy (the biker) was the one rallying the boys to go out and grab glory. The Keeper follows one of the two people around into a ten-story apartment complex. It's one of the blue carnival women. Keeper can't divine her thoughts. John is going around hitting up the remaining 15 of 20 guys the Gourmand gave him to tell them that he wants to continue Jimmy and Javier's work and to have them assemble. Larkspur finds the Café Regina who is at a coffee shop. She "gently" goads her to go home. Janice tells the Gourmand and he gets in a car to rush over. Larkspur gets info about a bunch of inhuman nobles, including a brass woman called Harriet, who is the Power of Salt from the Familia of Smoke, Steel, Salt, and Industry. Chancel is the Factory of Man. The Gourmand gets a ping on something odd. It's probably just the Keeper running around. As it all winds down, John and Candy notice someone standing in the street near the Crawfish Basket. Tall blue-haired woman leaves a card on the Gourmand's table saying, "Well played," and leaves the Chancel. (Anna.) Category:Session log